fridaythe13thfilmfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Body Count
The body count in the Friday the 13th film franchise is well over 200 and most of them killed was done by the mass murderer, Jason Voorhees, with the exception of one film being Pamela Voorhees and another film being Roy Burns, whom used Jason's image to commit the murders. Below is a list of the characters that were killed in each of the films in the Friday the 13th film franchise and how they were killed. Friday the 13th (1980) 1. Barry: Knife to the stomach 2. Claudette: Killed off screen (throat slit) 3. Annie: Throat slit 4. Ned Rubenstein: Killed off screen (throat slit) 5. Jack Burrell: Arrow through throat from beneath bed 6. Marcie Cunningham: Axe to the face 7. Brenda: Killed off screen 8. Steve Christy: Hunting knife to the stomach 9. Bill: Throat slit and pinned to door with arrows 10. Pamela Voorhees: Decapitated with machete Friday the 13th Part 2 1. Alice Hardy: Stabbed in the temple with an ice pick 2. Crazy Ralph: Strangled with barbed wire 3. Deputy Winslow: Hammer claw to back of the head 4. Scott: Throat slit 5. Terry: Killed off screen 6. Mark: Machete to the face 7. Jeff: Impaled with a spear 8. Sandra Dier: Impaled with a spear 9. Vickie: Stabbed in chest with knife Friday the 13th Part 3 1. Harold Hockett: Meat cleaver to the chest 2. Edna Hockett: Knitting needle to back of the head 3. Fox: Pinned to rafter with pitchfork to the neck 4. Loco: Pitchfork to the stomach 5. Shelly: Killed off screen (Throat slit) 6. Vera Sanchez: Spear fired into eye 7. Andy: Macheted in half while walking on hands 8. Debbie: Knife through chest from beneath hammock 9. Chuck: Electrocuted on fusebox 10. Chili: Impaled with fireplace poker through chest 11. Rick: Head squeezed until his eye pops out 12. Ali: Chopped to death with machete Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter 1. Axel: Surgical hacksaw to the throat 2. Nurse Robbie Morgan: Gutted with a scalpel 3. Hitchhiker: Knife through back of neck 4. Samantha: Knife through torso while lying on raft 5. Paul: Spear to the groin while climbing onto pier 6. Terri: Spear to the back 7. Mrs. Jarvis: Killed off screen 8. Jimmy: Meat cleaver to the face 9. Tina: Thrown through a window and landing on a car 10. Ted: Knife to back of the head through movie screen 11. Doug: Head crushed against bathroom wall 12. Sara: Axe to the chest 13. Rob Dier: Garden harrow to the throat 14. Jason Voorhees: Machete to left side of the head through eye socket Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning 1. Neil: Machete to stomach (Tommy's dream) 2. Les: Ice pick to the neck (Tommy's dream) 3. Joey: Axe to the back of the head 4. Vinnie: Road flare in the mouth 5. Pete: Throat slit 6. Billy: Axe to the back of the head 7. Lana: Axe to the chest 8. Raymond: Hunting knife to the stomach 9. Tina: Garden shears to the eyes 10. Eddie: Head crushed with a leather strap against a tree 11. Anita: Throat slit 12. Demon: Speared in the chest through outhouse wall 13. Junior Hubbard: Decapitated with meat cleaver 14. Ethel Hubbard: Meat cleaver to the face 15. Jake: Meat cleaver to the face 16. Robin: Machete through chest from beneath bed 17. Violet: Machete in the stomach 18. Duke: Throat slit 19. Matt Letter: Railroat spike through head and into a tree 20. George: Eyes gouged out and thrown through a window 21. Roy Burns: Impaled on a tractor harrow Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives 1. Allen Hawes: Heart ripped out 2. Darren: Spear to stomach 3. Lizabeth: Spear through the mouth 4. Burt: Arm ripped off and thrown into a tree 5. Stan: Decapitated with machete 6. Katie: Decapitated with machete 7. Larry: Decapitated with machete 8. Martin the Caretaker: Broken bottle to the throat 9. Steven: Impaled with a machete 10. Annette: Impaled with a machete 11. Nikki: Face crushed against RV wall 12. Cort: Hunting knife in the head 13. Roy: Chopped to pieces 14. Sissy Baker: Head ripped off 15. Paula: Hacked up with a machete 16. Officer Thornton: Dart in the forehead 17. Officer Pappas: Head crushed 18. Sheriff Mike Garris: Bent backwards and broken in half Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood 1. John Shepard: Drowned 2. Jane: Tent spike in the neck, impaled to a tree 3. Michael: Tent spike thrown into his back 4. Dan: Jason's hand punched through his chest and neck broken 5. Judy: Slammed against her tree in her sleeping bag 6. Russell: Axe to the face 7. Sandra: Drowned 8. Maddy: Scythe in the neck 9. Ben: Head crushed 10. Kate: Party horn in the eye 11. David: Butcher knife in the stomach 12. Eddie: Throat slit 13. Robin: Thrown through a window 14. Amanda Shepard: Impaled through the chest with a brush hook 15. Dr. Crews: Tree-trimming saw in the stomach 16. Melissa: Axe to the face Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan 1. Jim Miller: Stabbed with a spear gun 2. Suzi Donaldson: Stabbed with a spear 3. JJ Jarrett: Bashed in the head with her electric guitar 4. Boxer: Hot sauna rock in the chest 5. Tamara Mason: Stabbed with mirror shard 6. Chief Engineer Jim Carlson: Harpooned in the back 7. Admiral Robertson: Throat slit 8. Eva Watanabe: Strangled 9. Crew Member: Accidentally shot by Wayne Webber 10. Wayne Webber: Electrocuted on a control panel 11. Miles Wolfe: Impaled on antenna 12. Deck Hand: Axe to the back 13. Gang Banger 1: Stabbed through the back with his needle 14. Gang Banger 2: Bashed and scalded on a steam pipe 15. Julius Gaw: Decapitated by a punch 16. Irish Cop: Killed off screen 17. Colleen Van Deusen: Blew up in an exploding car 18. Charles McCulloch: Drowned in a barrel of sewage 19. Sanitation Worker: Bashed in the head with a wrench Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell 1. Phil the Coroner: Eats Jason's heart and becomes possessed 2. Assistant Coroner: Autopsy probe to the back of the head 3. Security Guard 1: Pencil through his spinal cord 4. Security Guard 2: Fingers through his skull 5. Alexis: Slashed with a straight razor 6. Deborah: Stabbed through back with a metal post 7. Luke: Head crushed 8. Edna: Head slammed in car door 9. Josh: Impaled by a poker 10. Diana Kimble: Knife-sharpening pole in the back 11. Robert Campbell: Impaled on barbecue skewer 12. Officer Ryan: Head bashed against a locker 13. Officer Mark: Head bashed against Officer Brian's head 14. Officer Brian: Head bashed against Officer Mark's head 15. Ward: Arm broken 16. Diner Patron 1: Crushed onto diner counter 17. Diner Patron 2: Caught by stray shotgun blast 18. Shelby: Burned to death on deep fat fryer and grill 19. Joey B: Face bashed in by Robert Campbell's elbow 20. Vicki: Impaled on a barbecue skewer 21. Sheriff Ed Landis: Impaled on magic dagger 22. Officer Randy Parker: Neck severed with a machete 23. Creighton Duke: Back broken Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X 1. Private Johnson: Suffocated by chain 2. Guard 1: Machine gun blow to the head 3. Guard 2: Choked to death 4. Guard 3: Face bashed in by noose pole 5. Guard 4: Choked to death by chain 6. Dr. Wimmer: Impaled by noose pole 7. Sgt. Marcus: Thrown through metal door 8. Adrienne Thomas: Face frozen in liquid nitrogen and smashed on counter 9. Stoney: Stabbed in stomach with space machete 10. Azrael: Back broken 11. Dallas: Head crushed against wall 12. Sven: Neck broken 13. Condor: Impaled on large mining drill 14. Geko: Throat slit 15. Briggs: Impaled on large hook 16. Kicker: Cut in half with space machete 17. Fat Lou: Cut into pieces 18. Professor Brandon Lowe: Decapitated with space machete 19. Kinsa: Rams shuttle into Grendel and dies in explosion 20. Crutch: Electrocuted on pilot console 21. Waylander: Back broken 22. Janessa: Sucked into metal grate into space 23. Sgt. Brodski: Dies entering Earth Two's atmosphere Freddy vs. Jason 1. Heather: Impaled with machete and pinned to tree 2. Trey: Stabbed with machete and folded in half in bed 3. Mr. Mueller: Decapitated with machete 4. Blake Mueller: Slashed with machete 5. Frisell: Impaled with long pipe 6. Gibb Smith: Impaled with long pipe 7. Shack's Friend: Head twisted around 8. Shack: Impaled by flaming machete 9. Raver 1: Sliced with machete 10. Raver 2: Sliced with machete 11. Raver 3: Slashed in shoulder with machete 12. Raver 4: Stabbed in stomach with machete 13. Raver 5: Slashed with machete 14. Mark Davis: Face slashed with razors 15. Security Guard: Crushed by heavy door 16. Deputy Scott Stubbs: Electrocuted on console 17. Bill Freeburg: Sliced in half with machete 18. Charlie Linderman: Impaled on shelf bracket 19. Kia Waterson: Slashed with machete and thrusted into a tree 20. Freddy Krueger: Decapitated with machete Friday the 13th (2009) 1. Pamela Voorhees: Decapitated by machete 2. Wade: Ear cut off and stabbed with machete 3. Amanda: Burned alive in sleeping bag 4. Mike: Stabbed through floor board 5. Richie: Head split in half with machete 6. Donnie: Neck slashed with machete 7. Nolan: Arrow shot in head 8. Chelsea: Machete thrust into top of head through lake pier 9. Chewie: Stabbed through neck with screwdriver 10. Lawrence: Axe thrown into back and pressed through chest 11. Bree: Body thrust on antler door hook 12. Officer Bracke: Fireplace poker stabbed into the eye 13. Trent: Stabbed in chest with machete and thrown onto spikes on back of tow truck 14. Jenna: Stabbed through chest with machete